


Did You Win?

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, M/M, Nudity, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: There's a trend going around on TikTok where people try to distract their significant other by showing up completely naked and record their reaction.Obviously Peter has to get in on that.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 275





	Did You Win?

Peter knows he’s been in quarantine for far too long when he finds himself in some of the slightly more questionable corners of the internet. It’s only been two weeks since the Tower went into lockdown and yet he’s done just about everything the internet has suggested him to, from Facebook challenges to an Avengers-issued message of encouragement for the people of New York and throughout the rest of the world. He’s made bread from scratch, sewn several little felt mice which Steve seemed strangely fascinated by, and he’s keeping up pretty well with his workout routine. 

And yet boredom has struck severely by the time he finds a new challenge. He can’t believe he spends hours on TikTok daily, both watching and making videos, and yet he hasn’t come across this particular challenge before. It’s no wonder why, though. TikTok is supposed to be family friendly. Right? Right. 

“FRIDAY?” Peter sits back in his desk chair and looks toward the ceiling. 

“Yes, Peter?” Comes a pleasant voice. 

“Where’s Tony right now?” 

“Mr. Stark is currently in his workshop. Would you like to send him a message?” 

For social distancing’s sake, although the Avengers have been quarantining together, they’ve all kept mostly to themselves and have communicated primarily through the house AI. Just to be sure. Occasionally Peter will go down into the workshop to tinker at his own workshop bench and keep himself updated on what Tony is doing, too, but they’ve mostly kept their distance and it’s killing him. 

The last time they’d even shared a bed was two weeks ago. Two weeks and two days, to be exact. Sixteen whole days, dragging out to feel like several months have already passed. It’s like Peter’s quick metabolism also makes time feel like it’s passing him by at a rapid speed. Like that time he’d been locked away in a large storage unit for hours. 

He’s starting to miss Tony a little more every day even though they still see each other, still talk to each other, and still occasionally touch. If they hadn’t gotten together officially literally just over a week or so before the Tower went into lockdown then maybe all of this would have been much easier to bear, but it’s not like they’ll find out. 

Peter has decided it’s been long enough. They’re already in lockdown together, and while he doesn’t want risk Tony catching anything, for as far as he knows they’re both still perfectly healthy. 

So he kindly dismisses FRIDAY, watches a few more videos, strips himself down until he’s stark naked, and hurries to the elevator with his phone in hand, ready to record. He only realizes he’s standing naked in an elevator in a building that houses at least four other people at the moment when it starts to go down, and he spends the whole ride to the workshop nervous – but thankfully comes out safely on the other end. 

Now it’s just a matter of… Going. 

Peter’s nervous. Suddenly he starts to have his doubts. What if Tony dismisses him? What if he tells him to go upstairs and get dressed? What if he doesn’t even acknowledge him or look at him because he’s too busy with one of his projects to be able to really take his attention away from it and see what Peter was doing? 

He almost walks back into the elevator. But as if FRIDAY senses his hesitation and wants to encourage him, the doors close, and the elevator continues further down. Probably picking up someone. 

So Peter takes a deep breath, and pushes himself down the hall, shuffling on bare feet, toes cold on the marble floor, until he reaches the sliding doors into the workshop. He stands there and listens for a moment but he doesn’t hear anything, and is briefly convinced that maybe Tony’s left, maybe to get himself another mug of coffee. Maybe that’s why the elevator continued on its way – maybe it was going down to pick Tony up and he’s now coming up and is about to walk up behind him and then Peter’s surprise is ruined! 

But then Peter hears a very telltale beeping, followed by Tony’s firm “ _No_ , Dum-E. Don’t you dare…” and he feels a surge of relief.

The doors slide open to allow him entrance to the workshop and Peter presses record on his phone as he follows the sound of a torch burner in the distance. 

Tony is sitting hunched over another one of his projects, Dum-E looking the part of reprimanded bot a little further down, holding a fire extinguisher. It almost makes Peter laugh. Would have, if he’d felt any less nervous. He approaches Tony, who has his face shielded with a large, protective mask against the flames from the burner, and it seems he doesn’t hear Peter come closer over the sound of the thing. 

Only when Dum-E beeps happily upon apparently recognizing Peter, does Tony look up – first to the bot, before turning his head toward Peter. Peter can’t see his expression through the mask, but that’s quickly solved when Tony lifts it over his head after freezing for a moment. 

He looks taken aback, eyes a little wide and just a touch confused, but taking Peter in with greed at the very same time. 

Dum-E beeps again, and Tony jumps, quickly turns the burner off, and puts it down to his bench before slowly taking off the mask entirely and dropping it down too. 

“What are you doing?” He asks, and he sounds a little bit amused, a shadow of a smile on his lips as Peter steps even closer, heart beating quickly. 

“Nothing,” Peter says, face hidden behind his phone, trying to hide his widening grin. 

“Doesn’t look like nothing...” Tony’s gaze drops just as he reaches for Peter’s naked waist when he’s finally within reach, smoothing callused palms up from the boy’s hips to his ribs. 

It feels so good to finally have Tony’s hands on him again, however innocently and however light. Peter can see in Tony’s expression that the feeling’s mutual. Tony leans in slowly and brushes a soft kiss to the center of Peter’s chest, looking positively awestruck when he pulls back. 

Peter’s already forgotten that he’s recording, phone tilting down to show the slope of Tony’s back over his shoulder. 

“Put that camera away, baby,” Tony purrs, reminding Peter. 

“It’s for a challenge,” is what Peter manages to breathe back. 

Tony pulls Peter into his lap, hands wrapped over his hips, fingers caressing the small of his back. His mouth finds the crook of Peter’s neck and has the boy melting instantly, folding around Tony like a delicate flower. 

Tony pulls back and looks up at Peter, face soft as he admires Peter’s features from up close at long last, after so many days of only having been able to look at Peter from halfway across the room. It’s not over yet by far, but if Peter’s resolve has crumbled – as it clearly has – then Tony knows he doesn’t stand a chance. 

“Did you win?” Tony asks.

Peter pulls his phone closer, ends his recording, and puts his phone down on the work bench so he can wrap his arms around Tony’s neck again and brush his nose against his lover’s. 

He grins, and brushes his lips to Tony’s.

“I’d say I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request I got on Tumblr. [Come send me a prompt!](https://iloveyou3thousand.tumblr.com/)


End file.
